Juntos para siempre
by Kalrathia
Summary: Lo prometiste... prometiste que estaríamos juntos para siempre... pero todo fue mentira, tus palabras se las llevó el viento... y me dejaste sólo, sin nadie con el que poder compartir este dolor...


Uno de los one-shots que he escrito durante estos meses. Ha llovido mucho y cada vez que veo llover me acuerdo de ellos...

**Parejas/Pairings: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra

**Avisos: **muerte de personajes, yaoi... nada más

**Disclaimer:** ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Juntos para siempre**

"_Estaré a tu lado desde hoy y para siempre. Y sé que me vas a decir que no, puedes patalear todo lo que quieras, enfadarte todo lo que quieras y gritarme todo lo que quieras, pero pienso protegerte de todo lo que pueda hacerte daño..._"

Mentiroso.

Maldito mentiroso.

Maldito seas por haber dicho esas palabras a mi oído, aquella noche, sentados en un banco del parque, con la luna llena reflejándose en la superficie callada de la laguna. No sé cómo terminamos allí. Sólo recuerdo una de tus manos colándose entre las mías, mientras me abrazabas con al otra. No protesté. Hacía un frío glacial, de esos que te congelan hasta el alma por más que trates de protegerte con inútiles capas de ropa. Pensé que era inusual, pero que lo hacías por el calor. Sin embargo entonces te inclinaste hacia mí y me susurraste algo que jamás creí escuchar de la boca de nadie dirigiéndose a mí, y menos de la tuya. De tu boca, precisamente.

Entonces sí, quise huir, mas ya era tarde. Lo habías dicho. Yo te había oído. Y algo dentro de mí empezó a latir con agradable calidez. No pude ni siquiera levantarme, ni apartarte de mi lado. Sentía ganas de llorar, llorar por todo el tiempo que había estado deseando, hondo, muy hondo en mi corazón, que aquel momento llegara, mientras me preguntaba que por qué de pronto, qué había sido la causa de que esas tres palabras se deslizaran de pronto en mi oído como una caricia por mi espalda. Como si me hubieras leído el pensamiento, proseguiste añadiendo que era algo que llevabas queriéndome decir mucho, mucho tiempo, que habías estado haciendo acopio de el valor para poder decírmelo a la cara. Sé que en ese momento se me escapó una risa inquieta. ¿Hacer acopio de valor? ¿Tú? Siempre dije que te sobraba. Siempre se te dio bien hacer de héroe. Demasiado bien, de hecho...

Pero sí, hasta tú tenías miedo de algo... y ese algo era el rechazo a tus palabras. Por eso las habías retrasado hasta esa noche. Vi ese miedo reflejado en tus ojos azules, los mismos ojos azules que llevaba siglos adorando en secreto. No fui capaz de decir nada. Tampoco hizo falta. Con tan sólo una simple mirada hice que tu miedo se desvaneciera en la noche. Y con esa misma mirada todo cambió para nosotros. Olvidé el frío, olvidé todo... todo excepto tus suaves caricias en mi piel, tus labios al posarse sobre los míos, y las siguientes palabras que susurraste, bajito pero seguro. Aquellas malditas palabras a las que quise negarme, pero el idiota que soy acabó aceptándolas, y creyendo en ellas ciegamente, como si fueran un amuleto. Una parte de mí necesitaba creer en ello. No tienes ni idea de cuánto me arrepiento ahora de haberlo hecho... Nos condenamos mutuamente; sin embargo, ¿cómo íbamos a saberlo entonces? Aunque… yo… yo debí verlo. _Debí_ verlo.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo de aquella noche es dormir juntos, abrazándonos como si no fuera a haber un mañana. La vergüenza que sentía entonces era apenas una mota de polvo en comparación con mi felicidad que embargaba cada fibra de mi ser. Pensé, la mente nublada por la alegría, confundida por tus besos, que nada ni nadie podría separarnos desde ese momento; que, por primera vez desde aquel lluvioso y amargo cuatro de julio, nuestros corazones latían al unísono. Y que así continuaría eternamente. Pero ya no. Ya no más. Nunca volverán a llevar el mismo ritmo. Porque tu corazón se acalló para siempre, entre sangre y metal.

¿Cuánto habría pasado desde esa noche? ¿Tres meses? ¿Cuatro? Una de las épocas más felices de mi vida... y eso hace que el recuerdo sea ahora aún más doloroso... Todo lo que ocurrió el maldito día en el que mi mundo se hizo pedazos está también desdibujado en mi memoria, como empapado por la lluvia que caía sin cesar sobre nosotros. Algunos dicen que he tratado de borrarlo de forma inconsciente, para protegerme. Quizás. Pero hay algo que jamás podré olvidar: tus labios ensangrentados repitiendo hasta quedarse sin aliento que me querías... Dime, ¿por qué tuviste que interponerte entre ese jodido coche y yo? ¿Por qué no morí yo aquel día? ¿Por qué nadie pudo salvarte?

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea?

Sé lo que me prometiste. Sé lo que yo creí cómo un estúpido. Pero no... No... nunca imaginé que eso significaría que darías tu vida por mí, y me dejaras solo, anhelando tu presencia como nunca antes, derramando unas lágrimas que me había jurado a mí mismo no volver a mostrar al mundo. Salvarías mi cuerpo a costa del tuyo, sí. Sin embargo mi mente es otra cosa... No tengo ganas de nada, ni siquiera de meterme con esa rana borracha de vino. La añoranza que me quema como una punta de acero al rojo vivo. Nada podrá llenar jamás el vacío que dejaste. Nada. Y me odio a mí mismo por seguir anclado al pasado, mas no hay ya futuro para mí. No hay camino para seguir recorriendo. Todo terminó ese día. Y... te odio... te odio por no haber cumplido tu promesa.

¿No dijiste que estarías conmigo para siempre? ¿Para siempre? ¿Qué eran para ti esas palabras? ¿Las dejaste caer de tu boca sólo porque eran bonitas? ¿Porque son las típicas palabras que aparecían en tus películas? ¿Porque pensante que con ellas vencerías mi última resistencia? Pues sí. Lo hiciste. Qué huecas parecen ahora. Mentiras. Mentiras. Todo mentiras.  
Así que si tú no cumpliste tu palabra, seré yo quién haga que sea cierto lo que susurraste entonces. Hacía tiempo que mis manos no sujetaban una pistola, pero recuerdan perfectamente cómo dispararla. Aunque es sólo cuestión de valor. O de desesperación. No sabría decir cuál es mi caso. El metal está helado contra mi piel, me da escalofríos, intenta hacer que dude. No obstante, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ya lo he decidido.

Cierro los ojos y, por primera vez desde hace hoy exactamente un año, sonrío.

No tendrás que esperar más, Alfred, pronto estaremos juntos. Y esta vez...

Sí será para siempre.

* * *

Me pregunto por qué cada vez que escribo algo de ellos dos las cosas acaban mal. Algún día escribiré un USUK de humor, lo prometo (?).

Espero que os haya gustado ^^. Me costó muy poco escribirlo, así que supongo que por eso no es ni de lejos perfecto, pero a mí sí me gusta.


End file.
